The New Pup
by LegacyWalker
Summary: When Marshall Was Blown Off A Cliff A Mysterious Wolf Pup Saves His Life. As Events Unfold The PAW Patrol Find Something About The Pup's Past. Cover Photo Is The New Pups Collar Includes Duke From Cpt Blueice Navy and Everest From 'The New Pup' WARNING: OCC CHARACTERS/Out Of Character
1. The New Pup

***AHEM***

**This isnt my first fanfic but that's another story to tell**

**anyway first order of business is**

**OK NEVERMIND ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

"Marshall!" Chase called out. The pups were out on a rescue mission during a snowstorm but Marshall was blown away while using his ladder

"Um, Chase?" Chase's ear perked up when he heard Marshall's voice

"Marshall, where are you buddy?" Chase started to frantically search every bush and shrub

"Down here!" Chase's eyes widened when he saw Marshall hanging for dear life on a branch under a cliff

"Marshall!" Chase tried to reach him but Marshall was too far down.

"Hold on Marshall, i'll get my wench" Chase ran to his rig and deployed his wench. He grabbed it using his mouth and ran back to Marshall

"Here buddy grab on" Marshall tried to reach the wench but the branch started to break

"Chase Help!" Chase started to panic "Marshall, what do i do?!" The branch broke off

"MARSHALL!" Chase watched as his best friend fell down into the ravine

"No no no" Chase ran to the edge only to see the snow fogging the bottom

"I'm sorry Markshall" Chase laid down on the snow and put his head down while whimpering.

"Chase!" Chase's head perked to see that Marshall was flying? "Look out!" Chase started to run but Marshall still hit him

"Sorry" Chase chuckled "Just get off me"

"How are you.. you know" Marshall pointed his paw towards a pup with a black vest, helmet and backpack

"Hey pup! Thanks for saving my friend" The pup looked at chase and nodded

"Do you speak" The pup stayed quiet which cause Chase and Marshall to look at each other.

"Hey do you want to come with us to the lookout it's much warmer there!" Marshall said

The pup nodded his head.

"Alright let's go" The pup followed Chase and Marshall

* * *

"We'll here it is" Marshall ran inside the lookout leaving a trail of snow with him

"Watch out for Marshall he's the clumsy type" The pup smiled at Chase as they approached the entrance

"We usually sleep out here but because of the snow we can't tonight" When they entered the Lookout the pup took off his helmet along with the pack and vest

"Whoa, you're a wolf" Chase stared at the pup in awe

"Are you going to stare at me like that all day?" Chase slightly jumped to hear the pup talk

"You talk?" The pup nodded

"We'll what's your name?"

"Zero" The pup said sitting down

"Nice to meet you Zero" Chase said running towards the elevator "What're you waiting for Zero C'mon!"

Zero sighed and walked towards him "I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the team"

"Oh boy" Zero said backing up

"Haha, don't worry they're not like Marshall" Zero sighed in relief then the elevator came to a stop

"Welcome to the Lookout" Zero looked around a bit before turning back to Chase.

"Which one is the Lookout, downstairs or up here" Chase thought about then shrugged

"C'mon meet the team" Chase lead him to a room where there were two pups playing Pup Pup Boogie

while three other pups where playing spin the bottle

"Pups listen up" Chase called out gaining the attention of the other pups.

"Hey silent guy that saved me" Marshall yelled across the room

"Hey the idiot that fell off a cliff" Zero waved at him. The others laughed at his comment. Marshall was to shocked Zero talking to care

"Wait you talk?" Marshall mouth opened abit. Zero just smirked at him.

"Anyway, pups this is Zero, he saved Marshall from a cliff like he said" Chase approached a cockapoo pup

"This is Skye" "He's Rubble" "The one with the green hat is Rocky" "And the one I always beat on Pup Pup Boogie Is Zuma" Zuma scoffed

"You already know Marshall" Zero sighed

"Unfortunately for me" The others once again laughed but this time Marshall cared

"Hey!" Before he could finish his collar beeped

"Pups to the lookout"

"Ryder needs us!" They all rushed out to the briefing area after putting their suits on

"Oh um you stay here Zero" Chase said before joining the others in line

"Ready For Action Ryder, Sir"

"Alright pups, i know it's not the best time but Captain Turbot's ship sailed off with him in it" He scrolled to a icon the had and anchor on it

"Zuma i need you to follow the boat until we get it to stop then pull it back to shore"

"Let's Dive In!" Ryder then scrolled to a aviators icons

"Skye i need you to-" Before he could finish he was interrupted

"That's not going to work" Zero walked towards the screen "If she flies she'll be blown away, the wind is too strong for an airlift"

"How did you save Marshall then?" Zero looked at Chase

"I have a glider suit, the wind carries me the direction it's blowing, so if the Cap'n's ship is being blown away,

that means he has the sails up, I can glide to him then deploy the anchor, tie the sail and Zuma and you,sir, will do the rest" Zero

said saluting Ryder

"Why are you-" Zero put his paw down realizing what he was doing "Force of habit sorry"

"Anyway what's you name pup" Ryder bent down and rubbed his ear

"Zero"

"We'll Zero are you ready?" Zero ran towards the elevator "I'm Oscar Mike"

"What?" Marshall rubbing his head

"It means he's on mission or on the go, but only the military uses that" Chase explained

"Alright PAW Patrol, let's roll" Zuma ran to the slide while Ryder went towards the fireman's pole

* * *

When Zuma and Ryder finished getting ready they waited for Zero

"Hey where's Zero" Zero flew past them signaling them to move

"Whoa slow down Zero" Ryder laughed

"Sorry sir, but i love flying" Zuma chuckled

"You're starting to sound like Skye" Zero looked down at him shaking his head

"Alright Zero fly ahead and try to get to the ship"

"Roger that, I'm Oscar Mike" Zero flew faster

*Back At The Lookout*

"He said it again" Rubble said looking at the others

"Saluting, military language... hmm" Chase thought about it for a while until his collar beeped

"Zero?"

"I'm ap-ching-the-but-cra-rocky-is-how copy" Chase looked at the others who were as confused as he was

"Say that again"

"The Ship Crashed We Need An Engineer" Chase looked at Rocky

"Green Means Go" Rocky exclaimed as he ran to the slide.

"Alright Rocky is coming"

"Copy that, Zero out" Chase's eyes widened

"What, What?"

"Zero is a military dog" They all facepawed

* * *

"Ryder, you there?"

"Im here Zero,"

"The ship crashed and i contacted the pups to send rocky but he'll need a way of transport to the ship"

"Ok i'll wait, but next time ask first?" Zero lowered his head

"Sorry,Ryder"

"It's Ok, Zuma is on his way"

Zero landed on the deck of the ship and started searching for the captain

"Captain Turnbot!" A scrawny man popped out from the cabin surprising Zero, causing him to knock him out

"Oops,umm, Captain Turnbot"

"Zero?" Zuma put his hovercraft in autopilot then climbed onto the the ship

"Zero! What happened?" Zero looked around

"Uhh, a piece of ice hit him" Zuma looked around for the anchor

"There" Zuma ran towards the anchor and tried to lift it

"A little help?" Zero ran towards him and helped him raising the anchor to the ocean

"We did it, good job Zuma" Zuma looked at him and smiled

Zero looked at the sail "Grapple!" Zero shot the grapple onto the sails weight and released it causing the sails to drop

"Ryder, we got the sails down"

"Alright i'm coming with Rocky now" Ryder sped up

* * *

*At the lookout*

"Zero!Ryder!Zuma!" Chase tried contacting them for the a hundreth time

"Bad day for a rescue" Marshall called looking out the window

* * *

"Zero, Zuma" Ryder climbed the ship and helped Rocky up

"We're over hear" Zuma called out

"What happened to the captain"

"Ice"

Ryder looked around the ship and found the hole

"Rocky over here" Rocky ran to Ryder and saw there was a hole on the side

"Can you patch it up?" Rocky nodded and got to it

After he finished Zuma and Ryder started pulling the ship towards the shore

Ryder put Captain Turnbot on the back of his ATV "I'll take him the hospital, you pups go back to the lookout"

"Yes sir" Zero said and turned his glide suit on "Wait Zero" Ryder handed him a patch with a Delta Force Insignia on it

"How did you-"

"Sometime the pups forget to turn the comms off" Zuma and Rocky laughed

"Welcome to the PAW Patrol Zero"


	2. Slave

After a whole week the PAW Patrol showed Zero the ropes and get to know him. Believe it or not Marshall and Zero became really close friends

Zero was walking along the beach waiting for the sun to set. He sat down and noticed the tide was getting higher

"Zero, Where Are You?" A voice called from his collar. Zero sighed and responded

"I'm at the beach, Ryder" Zero looked towards the setting sun in awe

"It's getting dark don't stay up too late" Zero smiled

"Yes,sir" Zero walked towards the streets as the streetlights turned on

'This place is empty during the night' He walked towards the town hall where there was a clock

'10:00' He looked towards the lookout then towards the street then back at the lookout.

'I'm tired i think i'll go back' He started to walk to the lookout

* * *

When he arrived he saw that every pup were sleeping.

'Where's my gear' Zero went inside the lookout to look for his glider wings

'Ah here we go' The team recently improved it by adding boosters on the back so he could fly without using the wind

Zero slipped it on and walked outside and pressed a button that made the wings retract, unlike Skye's pack, Zero's wings were swing wings

Zero quietly turned on the boosters which made a soft whirring sound. He was about to take off when he was picked up

"Hey!" He yelled waking the other pups

"Wha" Marshall walked out and tripped on a toy.

"What are you doing Ryder, let me go!" Zero struggled to break free from his grip

"What are you doing out so late Zero, more importantly where were you going" Ryder took the glider from his back

"I was going for a midnight flight" Zero tried to grabbed the pack from Ryder's hands but Ryder only raised his arm higher

"No fair" Zero whined

"What's going on" Rocky approached them while rubbing his eyes

"Go back to sleep Rocky, same goes for EVERYONE" Ryder said the last part looking at Zero who sighed and followed Rocky

Ryder placed Zero's glider on a shelf so he couldn't reach them.

Zero stared at the moonlight trying to sleep. 'I can't sleep' Zero covered his eyes with his paws and slowly drifted off to sleep

* * *

Zuma and Rocky were playing tag when Marshall crashed into the

"Sorry" He said causing the others to giggle. Chase and Rubble approached the three

"Do you guys know what was going on last night?" They all shook their heads

"Ask Zero"

"We tried, but he won't wake up" Marshall's eye lite up and ran into the lookout and coming back with his gear

"We'll did you try to wet him" They all looked at each other smiling. Chase

led Marshall to where Zero was sleeping.

When they got there they saw Zero sleeping quietly

"Are you sure about this Marshall" Zuma whispered

"I'm his best buddy, i don't think he'll be mad" Marshall readied his hose

"But-" Before Zuma could finish Marshall was already spraying away

"WAKEY WAKEY" Chase laughed rolling on the floor along with Rocky and Rubble

Marshall stopped spraying and put his hose away and smiled nervously at Zero

"What The-"

"I'm sorry,Zero" Zero smiled and ran out to grab his gear

"Marshall look an ice cream truck"

"Where?" Marshall ran out wagging his tail but then he suddenly got picked up

"ZERO!" Zero smiled at him as they flew into the air

"WELCOME TO FLIGHT ZERO IS ANGRY AT MARSHALL TODAY WE WILL DROP THE CARGO" Marshall's eyes widened in fear

"Zero please im afraid of heights" Zero felt like he learned his lesson and flew down

When they landed Marshall curled on the floor shaking

"Oh boy" Zero put one paw on his shoulder

"Look Marshall i'm sorry i took it way too far but you shouldn't wake a tired pup, especially with water" Marshall looked up at him smiling

"Best Buds?" Marshall sat up and hugged him

"Best Buds" Chase came running to them

"Guys, Ryder needs help" Both of them looked at him

"What happened?"

"He was out fishing with Katie and Alex when there boat stopped working"

"Just send out Zuma" Zero retracted his wings

"They're surrounded by sharks" Marshall's eyes widened and Zero got serious

"Awesome i've been working on some hyper sensitive decoys, i could test them out on the sharks"

Chase and Marshall looked at him

"It's a thingy ma Jig the lures animal away not us though" Chase and Marshall 'O'ed

* * *

They all got suited up and waited for Ryder's call. Ryders image suddenly appeared

"Hey pups thanks for getting there so fast, anyway Katie,Alex and I all got stranded in the middle of the ocean and worst yet sharks are here

"Gasp"

"Ryder, Sir, Zero has a plan that could work" Ryder looked towards Zero and waited for him to talk

"Oh, um i have decoys that could lure the sharks away so, Zuma could pull you away but i'll need Skye to hover me above the sharks" Ryder looked at Zuma and Skye

"You guys ready?"

"This pups gotta fly"  
"Let's Dive In"

"Right, we'll see you then Ryder, Sir" Zero said as the screen turned black

"Let's go pups" He said as he followed Skye down the chute followed by Zuma

When they got down Zero strapped into the harness

"All Set, Let's Fly" He said to Skye as he put goggles on

She nodded in response and took off. Then Zuma slid down onto his hovercraft

"I'm Ready Zero!" Zuma Sped towards the ocean

"Copy that Zuma!, Skye I see the boat to the left"

"I got you Zero" Skye yawed to the left

"Skye?" She looked down at Zero

"Yes?" Zero looked at her with nervousness

"I'm-um-I'm scared of fish" Zero looked at the sea and saw the sharks

"Really?" Skye looked back at the boat to see Ryder waving his arms in the air

"I see Ryder!" Skye neared the boat and hovered above it

"Zero, you're device thingy, throw it" Zero looked down at the fish who were bobbing their heads out the water

"EW EW EW" Zero freaked out and dropped the Decoy

"They're not going away" Skye looked at the sharks still circling the boat

"It wasn't on, i freaked out and dropped it" Zuma approached the boat carefully to not attract the sharks

"Hey, what's the hold up" Zuma looked at Zero

"I dropped it by accident" Zuma jumped off the hovercraft

"Zuma!" Zero waited then Zuma bobbed up

"How do i work this" Zuma asked holding the Decoy

"Just twist the nob on the top" Zuma did just that and threw on the water

"It's working!" Zero sighed in relief

"Skye please take away from these scaly creatures" Skye laughed

"Copy that Cap'n"

Zuma threw his buey and lead the boat to shore

* * *

"Thanks Pups" Ryder gave each pup a treat

"Let's get inside" Rubble said when he noticed the rain started to pour. Everyone followed

"Skye, can i talk to you" Zero said staying behind which caught the other pups attention

"Ok" Skye motioned the others to go on. They waited till they all out of sight

"What did you want to talk about" Skye said as she faced him

"Please don't tell anyone what i told you today, PLEASE!" He whined as he dropped to the floor "I'M BEGGING YOU, I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" Zero raised a brow

"Sure" Skye smirked

"You're my slave for the rest of the week" Zero eyes widened

"NO!"

"We'll Mr. I'm Scared Of Harmless Creatures, i'll tell ryder that-"  
"Ok i'll do it" Zero gave in

"Yes!My paws are tired i'll use your back as my comfort" Zero backed shaking his head

"Nope not today"

"Oh Ry-" Zero put his paw on her mouth before she could finish

"Fine hop on" Skye smiled and gladly followed

"Hurry slave the rain is getting stronger" Zero groaned as he walked towards the entrance. When he got in the elevator he dropped to the floor. When they reached the top,

Zero looked at Marshall with a 'HELP ME' look

"Ugh, for a small pup you weigh a lot" Skye hit his neck

"I'm sorry" he dropped next to pillows and dropped Skye onto them

"Where are you going?" Zero groaned and turned around

"What?"

"That's not how you talk to me" The other pups snickered at him

"Skye if i'm doing this for you the entire week at least give some slack" Skye smiled

"Okay if you don't want to do work you can be my pillow"

"i'M NOT MADE OF FLUFF!" The room got quiet

Zero groaned and laid down for Skye "I'm sorry"

"Much better"

"Marshall Your My Best Bud Right" Marshall happily nodded

"Help Me" Marshall backed up and tripped

"Sorry but even the PAW Patrol can't rescue you" He said causing the others to laugh

Zero sighed and as he blocked them out and listened to the rain drops that made him drift to sleep


	3. Anger

Zero woke up and noticed it was it was really early in the morning that the moon was still out. Zero looked around to see that the pups were gone

'They must be in their rigs' Zero walked to the elevator rubbing his eyes. When he was going down he noticed he still had his gear on

'Time for a midnight flight' Zero ran outside instantly as soon as the elevator reached the bottom. He deployed the swing wings, turned on the boosters then took off

"WOOHHOOOO!" He yelled as he felt the cool morning air on his face. He didn't last long when he got tired

'Safer to fly awake than asleep' Zero landed and went into some random pup's rig and slept in there.

* * *

Zero slowly opened his eyes when he heard giggling. He looked at Rocky and Chase who were laughing at him

"What?" Zero was confused

"I know you and Marshall are the best buddies but you're taking it too far" Rocky said laughing

Zero looked down and saw he was snuggling with Marshall. His eyes widened and freaked out

Zero tried sitting up and run but he hit his head and became unconscious. Marshall hugged Zero tighter and mumbled in his sleep.

This made Chase and Rocky laugh more

"Haha it ha hurts" Chase said

"I haha know haha" Rocky said rolling

"Rocky, Chase breakfast is ready" Ryder called out

"Coming Ryder!" Chase and Rocky looked at Zero and Marshall

"Want to wake them up?" They looked at each other "Nah!"

* * *

Zero started to wake up with hos head aching

"Where am I" He turned to see Marshall staring at him

"M-Marshall?" Marshall sat up and rubbed his eyes

"What are you doing here Zero?" Zero got out and stretched

"I slept. In there, I guess I should've asked" Zero smiled sheepishly at his best friend

"You have a problem with that" Marshall got out and stretched

"Hey you smell that?" Marshall sniffed the air and started to follow the smell

"You coming?" Zero shooked his head no

"You sure?" Zero sighed

"I'll be right behind you" Marshall smiled and ran towards the food

Zero looked at the badge Ryder gave him and sighed. He took it off and threw it in Marshall rig

He was about to walk away but Ryder stopped him

"Hey Zero, breakfast is ready"

"I'm not hungry" Zero turned around

"Come on you'll the food"

"Fine whats there to eat? "

"Scrambled eggs and OJ"

Zero walked to where the other pups were eating

"Hey Zero like your sleep" Zero didn't face or said a word to them

"Hey Zero, I've got a lot of things to do today you'd better be ready" Skye said

"Hey Zero why are you so quiet" Zero closed his eyes

"Zero I heard you slept with Marshall" Marshall blushed from embarrassment

"Hey shut up Rocky" The other pups giggled

Zero was on the tip of the sphere and exploded

"CAN ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP" He yelled knocking his juice down

"Whoa calm down dude" Zuma said backing away

"No I'm not going calm down you little inbred of a disgrace" Zuma's eyes watered

"Hey Zero seriously you need to calm down" Rocky said comforting his friend

"You need to shut mixed breed what are you a mixture of a coward and crap" Rocky felt really hurt

"Zero, you're taking it far know" Marshall said sitting up

"Marshall, you're lucky your my best friend" Zero growled at him

"Well not anymore" Marshall turned to Rocky and comforted him

"FINE!" Zero ran out to grab his gear

"What's his problem" Skye putting a paw on Zuma's shoulder

"Well I hope he never comes back" Rocky said tears on his cheeks

Zero got his gear and deployed the swing wings and flew off

"Zero wait" Chase tried to get his attention bur Zero ignored him

"Don't worry Chase he'll be back" Marshall assured him

"I hope you're right" They walked back to the lookout

* * *

After hours of flying around Adventure Bay, Zero landed near a Mr. Porter's

"Hey there Zero, what brings you here on this fine evening"

"Milk" Zero sat down on the curb and looked at the sun set

"That's it" Zero nodded

"You alright Zero" Zero growled in response

Mr. Porter walked back into his restaurant and call Ryder

"Ryder here"

"Hey Ryder, Zero just landed near me and he seems upset about something"

"We were looking for Zero for hours thanks Mr. Porter"

"No problem Ryder get here fast" Mr. Porter

hung up and went back outside with a bowl of milk

"Here you go Zero" Zero kept looking at the sun set

"Why did you call them?" Mr. Porter froze but then Chase, Marshall and Ryder turned from a corner

Zero started running

"Wait Zero" Ryder yelled

Zero turned a corner and saw Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble blocking the road

Ryder, Marshall and Chase blocked the other way

Skye was hovering above them

"Zero let's talk about this" Chase said as he jumped off his rig

"Yea, we didn't know you were angry" Marshall said

Zero deployed his swing wings and started his boosters

"Zero please think before acting" Zuma said slowly walking towards the pup

Zero hesitated then retracted his wings

"Now Chase!" Ryder yelled and Chase deployed his net towards Zero

"Sorry Zero we had to make sure you don't fly again" Ryder grabbed the pack from him

Chase dragged him to his rig

As he passed the pups each looked as he away like a criminal

Marshall looked at him and was about to say something but Zero stopped him

"I'll never forgive you" Zero looked at each one of them eyes full of hate

As they all drove back to the lookout Zero slowly became cold and depressed

* * *

The next morning Ryder had to drag Zero to have breakfast

"Come on Zero, eat something" Zero looked at the food, sat up and walked away

"He just needs time to recover" Ryder assured the pups who were looking at him worriedly

"Yea guys let's play" Rubble said breaking the silence

"Yea" They all said in unison

They all ran outside and started playing with the ball

Marshall accidentally hit it to far and it landed near Zero

"Marshall get the ball!" Marshall slowly neared Zero

"Zero?" Zero's blue eyes pierced through Marshall's

"Um can you pass the ball" Zero sat up and walked away from the pups

"Pups to the lookout"

"Ryder needs us" They all ran to the elevator with Marshall's usual clumsiness

"Hey where's Zero?" Zero walked in and sat in the back

When they reached the top they all lined up

"Ready for action Ryder, sir"

"Thanks for coming so fast pups, Mayor Goodway has a problem, Chicaletta and her were walking towards the town hall when Chicaletta jumped from her purse and ran into the city streets. We need to get her before something bad happens"

He scrolled to Chase's emblem "Chase I need you to use you're nose to sniff out Chicaletta"

"Chase is on the case" Ruder scrolled to Skye'a emblem

"Sky I need you to look for her from the sky"

"This pup's gotta fly"

"Alright PAW Patrol, is on a roll"

* * *

After Ryder left with Chase and Skye the pups went down and played

"Hey Zero, want to play? " Zuma offered

"No thanks Zuma" Zero smiled and walked away

"Why does he talk to you?" Zuma shrugged

"You might be his next best friend" Rocky laughed

"That's messed up" Zuma said looking at Marshall who was about to cry

"Oh yea sorry Marshall" Marshall looked at him and smiled

"No worries let's play"


	4. A Change In Heart

"How are we going to tell him"

"I don't know"

Zero opened one lid when he heard chatter

"Boy he's going to be mad" Marshall said

"Marshall can you please stop talking I'm trying to sleep" Marshall looked at him and nervously laughed

"Oh umm sorry Zero uh Cahse has something to tell you" Marshall hid behind Chase and pushed him forward

"So Zero how's life" Zero lifted one brow and sat up

"Perfect"

"Chase something you want to tell him?" Marshall pushed him forward further

"We'll-" He was interrupted when a pup came

"Who's that" Zero eyed him but Chase stood in his way

"Who are you talking about" Zero moved to see a husky

"Um bad time?" Marshall pushed the pup out

"We haven't told him he's getting replaced yet" Marshall stopped and put a paw on his mouth

"Replacement huh" Zero circled the husky

"Zero please don't freak out" Skye came in with Zuma and Rocky

"Oh I'm not going to freak out" The pups looked at him like he was crazy

"You know what replacement you can even have my stuff, heck take my gear if you'd like" Marshall put a paw on his shoulder

"Hey don't be like that Zero we still want you here" Zero's ear twitched

"Then why find me a replacement, huh Marshall Can You Tell Me! CAUSE I'D LOVE TO KNOW"

Marshall whimpered and backed away slowly. Zero facepawed

"Marshall im-" Marshall backed away further when Zero tried to move closer

"Okay be like that" Zero walked out

"Hey New Guy Welcome To The PAW Patrol" He said as he headed towards the city

"Wait Zero!" Skye ran up to Zero and stopped in front of him

"Why do you do this?" Zero kept moving but Skye blocked him again

"You want to know? Find someone to replace you and tell how you feel now move"

'Im Crazy and I Need Help' Zero went to the only place that could help him

* * *

Zero arrived at the place he thought that could help him

"Sikes Therapy" Zero went inside and talked to the receptionist

"Oh hello? There he is open so you can just walk in"

Zero went inside the doctors office

"Zero from the PAW Patrol how may I help you"

"Look doc skip to point im depressed"

"Oh well, we'll get to work then"

"Thanks doc"

* * *

"He took that easier than I thought" Marshall uneasily laughed

"He even gave you his room" They look at him sadly

."What is going on im confused" Skye looked at her friend

"We'll Duke Marshall and Zero were the best best friends but we all got into a fight and well Zero ran away"

"Oh" Duke looked at Marshall who was looking at the floor sadly

"We'll I'm sure Ryder gave you a tour of the place" Duke nodded at Chase "we were planning on going to the beach"

"Hold on let get my ball" Marshall ran to his rig and searched for his ball. He found something shining on in the corner of his eyes. It was Zero's collar badge. Marshall let a tear fall then wiped his face before going to his friends

"Alright let's go!"

* * *

"Thanks doc"

"Anything I else I can help you"

"We'll yes actually"

"Oh please do tell"

Zero looked at his paws "I have this friend named Marshall and recently we had a huge fight, well now were not friends"

"Zero all you have to say is sorry"

" but"

"No buts or whats, just say sorry I guarantee you guys will be the best buddies in the team" Zero thought and smiled at the Doc

"Now run along"

Zero ran out the building and raced to the lookout. On the way he spotted Ryder along with the pups

He wanted to run to them but he couldn't, he wanted just tackle Ryder and lick his face

"DONT BE AFRAID TO STAND UP" Doc's word spun in his head

So he charged towards Ryder

"YOOOOLLLLLOOOOO" Ryder turned to see Zero charging at him

"Is he mad?"

"ZERO WAIT" Zero tackled Ryder and started licking his face

"Wha-" Chase walked up to Zero and Inspected him

"Ahha he's smiling" The pups oh'ed

"Why is it wrong for me to smile" Zero smiled at Chase wagging his tail

"We'll this is weird" Zero looked at Marshall who hid behind Skye

"Owww Marshall that hurt" Zero looked at him with a frown

"Oh im sorry" Marshall stood up

Zero approached him. Marshall waited for a slap or punch that never came "Marshall?" He looked at Zero who was holding out his paw

"Don't leave me hanging dude" Marshall smiled and took his paw "Best Buds?"

"Best Buds" They hugged and continued walking

"Marshall did you see my collar badge anywhere?" Marshall looked into Ryder's pack and pulled his badge out

"Hold check this out" Zero pressed a button on the collar and them his glider came flying towards him

"Zuma get on you board hurry" The glider was almost there then Zero jumped and grabbed it

"Ready Zuma?"

"Lets Fly" Zuma put his goggles on then Zero started his boosters and took off leaving sand on ryder and the pups

"Opps sorry" The pups just laughed

Zero picked up Zuma and went straight into the sky

"Zero drop me" Zero looked at him

"Right now" Zuma nodded and Zero did what he was told

"Gasp"

"Zero what're you doing" Ryder was about go for Zuma but he was held back by Chase and Marshall

"Zuma wanted to do this" Ryder watched as Zuma hit the water then surfaced cheering

Ryder sighed in relief

Zero landed and took out a blaster on his pack

"Hey Marshall" Marshall looked at him

"Say cheese" Zero shot water at him and the others making them laugh

"I did'nt know you had this" Zero turned off the Hose

"It has limited amount of water so I cant go as long as you can" He then pushed a button on his collar bringing skyes Pack

"Whoa why do you have mine"

"Sorry but my pack is linked to your so can call it without wanting it" Zero tookoff his pack and placed on the ground

"Now who's ready to have fun!" Zero said turning around

"Oh Zero" He turned to see every pup with their pack on

"Oh my" Marshall started spraying water at Zero as he ran away


	5. Marshall's Crush & Zero's Play Date

After 2 days from visiting the beach, Chase got the sniffles and was no longer able to smell

"Me!" Zero backed up as Ryder tried picking him up

"Zero, you're the closest one with Chase's nose" Ryder explained that wolves were expert hunters when it came to food

"Food Ryder, not humans or farm animals" As Ryder tried to convince Zero the other pups were just watching them

"Hey Rocky, Zuma" Marshall approached them while looking at Zero and Ryder

"Hey Marshall"

"What's with them" Rocky and Zuma looked at them and turned to Marshall

"Something about hunting and noses"

"Okay...Wanna go play" Rocky and Zuma nodded and left with Marshall

* * *

Zero left the lookout mumbling something when Skye called him

"Hey Zero" Skye had her pup pack on along with her goggles

"Yes princess" Zero said sarcasticly

"Haha funny get your swing wings" Zero raised a brow

"Why?"

"Just get it" Zero went to the lookout and came out his pack

"Where's your goggles Zero" Zero looked around

"I don't wear goggles" Skye went into her rig and grabbed pink ski goggles

"You're eyes could really burn if you don't wear goggles" She threw them to Zero who caught it with a paw

"I don't like pink" Skye rolled her eyes

"I don't like your attitude" Zero smirked and put on the goggles

"Hey Zero hey Skye" Marshall and Rocky approached them with a ball in Rocky's mouth

"Umm what's with the goggles?"

Zero put a paw up "Don't ask"

"Where are you guys going" Rocky said dropping the ball

"Skye here wanted a play date" Marshall and Rocky snickered

"Hey! shush Zero, let's see if your faster than your mouth" Zero smirked at her

"Is that a challenge" Skye deployed her wings and took off

"Hey not fair, bye Marshall, bye Rocky" Zero deployed his swing wings and took off catching up to Skye

"Hey where are they going" Rubble said coming over with Duke and Zuma

"Play date" Rocky said

"I think he was kidding about the date thing" Marshall said picking up the ball

"Whatever, let's just play"

* * *

"Hey Skye are your comms working?"

"I hear you loud and clear cap'n"

"Where are we going,Skye?" Zero looked at her

"To Katie's" Zero looked forward

"I don't need a bath. princess" Skye rolled her eyes

"Stop calling me that, Fish Face" Zero laughed

"That's the best you could do" Skye yawed towards him and grabbed his collar

"You're really close Skye" Zero said smirking

Skye let go and went back

"Were going shopping" Zero's eyes widened "W-what"

Skye smiled at him "What's wrong Zero?"

"That's like, my second fear" Skye grabbed his paw and went down next to Katie's shop

"You can let go now, Skye" Skye instantly moved her paw from his

"S-sorry" Zero smirked at her

"Are you blushing Skye?" Skye turned

"No, be quiet" Zero chuckled

"Roger that princess"

"Just- let's go in" Skye said walking towards the entrance with Zero behind her.

The door swung open and Katie stepped out

"Hey Skye, hey Zero" She said bending down

"Hello" They said in unison

"Are you guys ready to have a time of your life" Skye jumped happily while Zero groaned

"You mean time of your life not mine, how much you bet that you only brought me to carry the bags"

Skye and Katie smiled sheepishly at him

"Of course" Zero turned around but Skye stopped him

"Ah,ah,ah, the week isn't finished yet Mr. Zero" Zero turned smirking

"Touche"

* * *

"C'mon Marshall, get the ball" Rocky yelled as Marshall ran after the ball

"I got it, i got it, i- wha whoa!" Marshall tripped over an exposed root on the ground and rolled into Duke and Rubble

"I don't got it" He said sighing

"Hey guys!" A voice called out

"Everest?" Marshall raised his head and got off Rubble

"Hey Marshall, have you seen Skye?" Marshall wagged his tail

"Y-yea she w-went out w-with Ze-Zero" Marshall said dreamily

"Are you okay?" Everest backing up

"Yea" Marshall snapped back to reality when he felt paws on his shoulder

"He's okay Eve, Marshall here just has a crush on you" Rocky said snickering

"I-I DO NOT!" Marshall playfully tackled him and wrestled him

"Hey Everest, what brings you here" Duke said approaching her

"Oh i'm looking for Skye, have you seen her" Duke rubbed his head

"Oh yea she had a play date or something with Zero, but Marshall tells me he was kidding about the dating part" Everest raised a brow

"Are you sure?" Duke nodded

"Well, if you see her tell her that the ice cream she wanted is in the freezer

"Ice cream?" Duke's ears perked up when he heard the word

"It's for Skye, she might share with you so please don't eat it"

"You can count on me, but don't tell Marshall" Everest giggled and nodded

* * *

"Thanks Zero" Skye said walking next to Katie

"No *Ugh* problem" He said carrying two bags of heavy clothing

"Let's go home before it gets dark" Katie looked at them and nodded

"Bye Katie!" Skye wave and Katie waved back

"Here give me one of those" Skye got one bag off Zero's back

"Ugh thanks, but couldn't you done that earlier" Skye giggled and deployed her wings

"We have to get back before dark" Zero did the same and took off

* * *

Marshall sighed as he laid on the bean bag

"Oh come on Marshall stop you're whining and eat dinner" Rocky said while chewing

"Didn't your mother tell you not to talk while eating" Rocky stopped chewing and frowned at Marshall

"Oh right, i'm sorry Rocky" Rocky continued chewing

"It's okay Marshall"

"DADDY'S HOME!" Zero yelled as he ran to the comfort of his puppy bed

"Hey Zero" Marshall got up and ran to him

"Hey, Fire Marshall" Zero said flipping over

"Where did you guys go?" Zero looked at Skye who was talking to Duke

"I don't want to talk about it" Marshall raised a brow but let it go

"You want to go outside, Zero?" Zero groaned

"Marshall, i'm really tired and i did so much walking today" Marshall's smile dropped

"Okay" Zero looked at him as he was about to leave

"I promise we'll go tomorrow" Marshall smiled at him and left him to sleep


	6. A Soldier's Fate

Zero slowly opened his eyes

'Huh?' He noticed that he was back in Marshall's doghouse again and Marshall was again using him as a teddy bear

He carefully escaped Marshall's making sure to not wake up the dalmatian

'Why did they move me i was fine where i was' Then a flashback happened

* * *

**Alright pups you guys can't sleep here tonight**

**"What why?" Zero tried to wake up but he was too tired**

**"I won't sleep here tonight and just in case for safety purposes you guys have to sleep in you doghouse"**

**"What about Zero he's sleeping already" Ryder looked at Zero**

**"He can stay with me!" Marshall said jumping**

* * *

'Of course Marshall would do that' Zero took a deep breath and felt the morning air run along his fur

"Zero?" Zero turned to see Skye rubbing her eyes

"Oh hey go back to sleep if i woke you" Skye wearily giggled and leaned on him

"Um are you ok?" Zero said and got her off his arm

"Yes" Skye said smiling

"I think you're tired go back to sleep" Zero tried to gently push her towards her doghouse but she held her ground

"I didn't know you care Zero" Skye pushed Zero to the ground and got on top of him

"Skye?" She laid on top and hugged him

"You're warm and *YAWN* soft" Skye said and drifted back to sleep.

'Geez' Zero got up and carried her back to her doghouse

Zero watched her sleep and turned around to see Duke stretching

"Hey Zero" He whispered. Zero waved at him

"What are you doing here?" Duke asked as he approached

"I don't want to talk about it" Zero looking at Skye

Duke smirked at him and playfully punched him

"I know now, you had a party with Skye" Zero was about to retort but his collar buzzed

"Pups wake up and head into the lookout, it's a real emergency"

"Ryder *Yawn* needs us" The pups wearily walk to the elevator

They got suited up and went to their original location

"Ready for action, Ryder, sir except for Zero,Duke and Marshall" The pups looked around to see their friends weren't there

"It's okay pups i assigned them instantly, it's big" Ryder clicked on his pup pad and revealed a house burning

All the pup's eyes widened

"R-Ryder?" Ryder scrolled to Skye's badge

"Skye, i need you to get snow from the mountain and pour it on the house, rinse and repeat until the flames are out" Skye nodded and ran to the slide. Ryder scrolled to Chase's badge

"Chase, i need you to block traffic and make sure all the citizens aren't near the house" Chase ran to the slide.

Before he could continue Ryder's pup pad rung.

"Hello?" Ryder could hear shouting in the background

"Ryder, the flames are getting bigger if we don't stop it, the fire could spread to the other houses" Marshall said trying to sound calm

"Ok Chase is on his way" Marshall hung up

* * *

"One of the people that live here said there's a boy trapped in there" Zero said as he sprinted towards Marshall

"We have to get them out!" Marshall backed up as the fire grew

"Get Back! Everybody Get Back! It's going to blow!" Duke pulled Zero who tried to get Marshall

"No Marshall!" Duke pulled him to cover before the house blew

Duke checked on Marshall and nodded to Zero

"He's unconscious, got the wind knocked out of him" Zero looked towards a woman who was yelling 'MY BABY'

"We have a saying in the military of no-one left behind, dead or alive" Zero looked towards the fire

"Zero, we have no time to play hero" Zero looked at him on the corner of his eye

"I'm just doing my job" Zero sprinted towards the burning house

"NO ZERO!" Duke was about to tail him but Chase grabbed him

"We can't risk losing more pups and humans, Duke treat the girl with the burns" Duke nodded and ran towards the girl

Chase looked at Marshall and tried to wake him up

"Marshall!" Ryder ran to the pup and took his paw

"He's fine just unconscious" Ryder looked around and counted the pups

"Where's Zero" The pups stayed quiet

* * *

Zero ducked when a log almost hit him

he went into the kitchen where a stove exploded burning his left paw but because of the adrenaline rush he didn't feel it

"HELP!" Zero looked up at the stairs and went up. He checked two other rooms then he finally found where the sound came from

"Hold on little guy" Zero saw the boy curled near a vault. Zero saw the windows were melted down and the fire escape collapse

"Get under me, but you have to walk as i walk, can you walk?" The boy nodded and crawled under him

"Pretend this is syncronized swimming" Zero said as he lead the boy down the stairs

When they are about to exit a sharp wood piece exploded and hit Zero on the side

"Oh no" The boy tried to help

"NO KEEP GOING DON'T STOP!" Zero held in the pain.

"Zero!" Chase ran to him and helped him and the boy out the building

Ryder picked the boy up as Chase helped Zero

"Oh thank you!" The woman hugged her son

"You can thank Zero over there" The boy ran from his mother's grasp and ran to Zero

"Thank you!" Zero smiled revealing blood on his teeth

"You did good soldier, you might be a fireman one day" Zero dropped his smile when he grunted in pain holding his side

"Zero!" Ryder went over and checked him and felt blood on his side

"Duke get over here!" Duke looked up and ran to Ryder

"Oh No!" Duke pulled out a syringe and gave it to Ryder

"Give him that and make sure only half" Ryder nodded and injected the pain reliever on his arm

"We need to stop the bleeding, put pressure on the wound" Ryder pressed on the wound which cause Zero scream

"Hold on Zero, do it for us buddy" Tears fell on Ryder's face

"Hey Ryder the fire's dying" Chase smiled and ran to them then saw Zero

The flames died down as Zuma threw the last bucket of water

"Ryder im landing, the fire just died" Skye said through the comms

"Did I-i d-do goo-d Ry-Ryder?" Zero tried to smile but only coughed out blood

"Dude" Zuma said as he approached them wide eye

"We did it" Skye's smile slowly dropped when she saw Zero

"He'll be alright right" Chase asked Duke. Duke looked at Ryder

"How bout we leave Duke to work let's go help out Marshall" Ryder said motioning the pups to Marshall

"Ryder i'm going to the hospital and let the doctors handle his wounds, i can't do much because of these paws" Ryder nodded as Duke pulled Zero onto a stretcher then to his rig


	7. False Promises

Ryder paced back and forth in the waiting room at the hospital. The pups looked at him worriedly as they tried to think of something that could cheer them up

"Hey how about we go get ice cream when Zero feels better" Chase suggested

"I'm more worried about Zero right now, sorry Chase" Rocky said

Duke stepped out the emergency department room and looked at the others

"Well?" Marshall said looking at him hopefully

"He was hit on the liver and the doctors say the chances of him surviving...are slim" Ryder fell to his knees

Katie ran to Ryder kneeling next to him

"We came as soon we could" Marshall put his paws over his head crying silently

"We were supposed to play today" He said in between sobs

"Guys i never said he died, i said the chances of him surviving are slim, there is still hope" Ryder sat on the chair and looked down at his feet. Chase looked at Duke tears in his eyes

"Can we see him" Duke nodded and sat next to Ryder "Only two at a time though"

"Skye and Marshall, he's closer to you guys" Ryder motioned for them to go in

They both fast walked to the door and carefully opened the doors

Skye put a paw in her mouth when she saw Zero who had tubes sticking out of him and blood bags around him

"Skye, please be strong for him, for Zero" Marshall whispered

Skye nodded and held back the tears

"Hey Zero" Marshall whispered to him. Zero opened his eyes slowly and smiled at him weakly

"How are you feeling Marshall?" Marshall tried not to start crying and whimpered

"G-good" Zero smiled at him then looked at Skye

"How about you princess" Skye smiled at him

"You never change Zero" Zero smiled at her

"Even if i'm on my death bed" Both Marshall and Skye started crying.

"Oops, um i'm not dying" Zero said knowing he couldn't do anything to help them

"Why did you have to be a hero?" Skye said holding his paw

"Leave No Man Behind, Dead Or Alive" Marshall stepped out

"Marshall!" Skye hesitated to go after him but Zero insisted

"He needs someone when i'm not there Skye" Skye looked at him

"W-What are you saying?" Zero sighed

"Skye can you promise me something?" Skye nodded he head slowly

"I want you to take care of Marshall for me okay, can you be there for him" Skye nodded with more tears falling out her eyes

"I want you to also move on, don't let my death cause you a roadblock in your life, live like you always have and make sure you smile" Skye smiled at him wearily wiping the tears from her eyes

"This soldier fought his battle, it's your turn" Zero pulled his collar badge off and handed it to her

"Z-Zero are y-you giving up?" Zero sighed and nodded, Skye gave it back

"I am going to keep those promises but i'm not taking your badge, your badge represents you not me" Zero smiled at her

"Go comfort Marshall please Skye" Skye let go of his paw headed for the door

"And your not giving up either" Skye added before leaving

Zero sighed and looked at the ceiling "Only if i had a chance of surviving"


	8. Guess Who's Back

The doctor walked in Zero's room and checked his heart rate

"50 beats per minute, he's recovering fast" Duke nodded and looked at Zero who was sleeping

"Don't you want to tell Ryder" Duke looked back at the Doctor

"Does that mean he's not going to..you know" The Doc looked at Zero then back at Duke

"That slim chance of survival is growing to a high chance" Duke smiled and rushed to the door

"Ryder, Ryder!" Ryder fell asleep in the waiting room with the pups but woke up when he heard Duke

"Duke? What happened?" Ryder said sitting up

"The doc said Zero's slim chance of survival is growing to a high chance, Zero is making a fast recovery, Ryder he's not dying!" The pups and Ryder cheered then the doctor stepped

"I'm guessing Duke has told you the good news" Ryder nodded and smiled at him

"Well time for the bad news" The pups and Ryder stopped cheering and became quiet

"Now it's nothing major, Zero is just going to be in a coma for two weeks" They sighed in relief and sat down

"I advise you all to go home and get some rest" Ryder shook the doctor's hand

"Thank you doc" Doc smiled

"It's a way of saying thanks for all you've done" Ryder nodded and walked out with the pups

* * *

The two weeks passed by past for the PAW patrol with jobs keeping them busy.

Zero opened his eyes to see a light

"Am I dead?" He heard a chuckle then the light moved

"No you're not, that was just the surgical light" Zero looked at the doc then smiled

"So am i all better?" Doc shook his head which made Zero smile

"You can get out today if you want but you're paw is in wrapped up until it heal which means you can't go out and rescue people for a while" Zero nodded

"You also can't fly because of your liver damage" Zero sighed and understood

"So i can leave?" The doc nodded and opened the door for him

"Thanks doc" Zero jumped off the bed and walked but limped towards the door

Once Zero got out he smelled the air "Ahh no more hospital smell"

He started to walk around Adventure Bay then he heard sirens

"Sounds like PAW Patrol has an emergency" Zero saw Ryder, Marshall, Chase and Zuma riding towards the beach

Chase stole a glance and saw him. Zero waved with his wrapped up paw which caused Chase to halt

"Watch out!" Zuma yelled almost hitting him

"Dude!" Chase got off his rig and ran towards Zero

"Guys what happened?" Ryder said then looked at Zero

"Zero?" Marshall hopped off his rig

"You guys have a job to do, i'll meet you at the lookout" Ryder nodded

"He's right pups let's go" They all hopped back into their rigs and took off

Zero waved one last time then turned towards the Lookout

* * *

He got to the bridge 15 minutes later

'If i had my pack i would've gotten here in 2 minutes' He mumbled to himself

"Zero?" He turned to see Everest running towards

"Oh hey, Everest" Zero continued to walk when Everest caught

"I didn't know you woke up" Zero didn't say anything

"Hey is everything alright" Zero looked at her

"Oh sorry, i zone out sometimes" Zero just realized he sounded like a jerk

"I mean you're interesting but-" Everest giggled

"I know what you mean" Zero smiled

When they got to the lookout Zero and Everest went inside the elevator

"What brings you here this fine afternoon" Zero asked

"I got bored and Jake's on a snowboarding competition and they didn't allow pets" The elevator reached the top and Zero saw that Rubble, Rocky, Skye and Duke were sitting down watching Ryder and the other pups on their mission

"Hey guys" Everest ran to them

"Hey Eve!" Rocky said then turned to see Zero slowly walking toward them

"Z-Zero" They all turned to him

"What?" Zero turned around then looked back at them

"Y-You're out?" Zero facepawed

"Didn't the hospital call you guys?" They shook their head no

"Well here i am!" Zero said smiling

"So you keep your promise princess?" Zero looked towards Skye so did the others

"Yep!" Zero nodded

"I'm going to sleep"

"But you just woke up" Rocky said but Duke put a paw on his shoulder

"Sleep helps him recover faster" Rocky sighed and nodded.

* * *

"I think he's waking up" Zero groaned as he slowly opened his eyes

"Guys shhh he's waking up!" Zero heard Marshall's voice

"Marshall, i'm trying to sleep" Zero flipped over

"You've been asleep for a day now" Zero's eyes snapped open

"A day?"

"Yep" Zero sat up and looked out the window, he could see the sun about to set

"The others are outside playing, wanna come?" Zero nodded and stretched then followed Marshall towards the elevator

"We have to get you a puphouse" Marshall said as they went down

"No thanks" Marshall looked at him

"That wasn't a question" Zero raised a brow at him

"What?" Marshall looked forward

"Marshall are you okay?" Marshall nodded then stepped out the elevator when they stopped

"Come on Zero!" Marshall ran towards Chase then tripped, crashing into him

"You never changed Marshall" Zero said as he chuckled while walking towards them

"That's a bad thing?" Skye walked towards them holding a ball in her mouth

"You said it yourself princess, you are who you are" Skye threw the ball at him but not hard enough to hurt him

"I said it to you, not Marshall" Zero smirked

"So you rather talk to me than Marshall?" Chase and Marshall looked at them while they bickered

"No, i mean, you know what why am i even arguing with you" Skye turned her back

"Cause you love me" Skye froze and turned to him

"What gives you that idea" Zero circled her

"The way you were holding my paw, 'OH ZERO I LUV YOU SO MUCH'" Zero laughed as Skye started to chase him

"Come back here Zero, i'll put you back into that coma" Chase and Marshall rolled on the floor laughing while watching them chase each other around


	9. The EX

After 2 weeks, Zero was able to use his wings. During the 2 weeks he had to be left in the lookout because of his injuries. Zero is now combat ready

"Zero, it's spring cleaning time!" Ryder yelled waking the pup from his sleep

"Yea that's wonderful" Zero mumbled as he tried to drift back to sleep. Ryder poked his head from a corner

"That means everypup is cleaning" Zero groaned and slowly sat up. He stretched and walked out

"Good Morning Zero" Rocky said rushing from point A to point B

"Hey Rockstar" Rocky grinned at him and grabbed a trash bin with his pincers

Zero then spotted Marshall and Chase cleaning out Chase's puphouse

"Hey guys!" Marshall and Chase waved at him then continued working

"Sorry, can't talk Chase is a bit of a hoarder" Marshall said

Zero nodded and looked for Rubble and Duke

"Careful Rubble, those could hurt you!" Zero turned and saw Rubble carrying a tray of syringes on his back

"Don't worry Duke i got this under control" Rubble said focused on balancing the tray

"Hey Rubble" Zero waved at him

"Kinda busy right now Zero, talk to Duke" Zero nodded and neared Duke

"Hey Doc" Duke looked up and smiled

"Hey Zero" Duke continued to arrange his medkits

"I'm free right now any work available for me?" Duke shook his

"Oh Skye does need help with recycling around the city" Zero thought about it for a second

"Adventure Bay is kinda big" Duke chuckled

"Don't worry the citizens are also working their butts off" Zero nodded and went inside to grab his swing wings

"Hey Zero you should name that suit thing" Zero raised a brow then continued

'Z-TECH Glider' Zero smiled to himself then grabbed the Glider

"Hey Zero" Zero looked up and say Skye standing in front of the doors

"Hey Skye, i thought you were busy cleaning the city up?" Skye walked towards him and sat

"Nope, i'm all done, Mayor Goodway did a good job leading the citizens on cleaning the streets" Zero sighed

"Hey i stopped by a small shop and i got you this" Skye took out a miniature purple heart medal

Zero couldn't speak so he made weird sounds

Skye giggled "Hey are you alright?" Zero chuckled

"Yes i am, and thank you so much Skye" Zero held the medal on his paw and looked at it then at Skye

"What?" Skye looked at him as Zero's smile faded

* * *

**Flashback**

**"YOU ARE THE WORST DOG IN THE WORLD, DO YOU EXPECT TO SAVE OUR SOLDIERS OUT THERE, YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST GET YOURSELF SHOT YOU WORTHLESS MUTT, NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU'RE SLEEPING OUTSIDE" Zero whimpered and walked out the drill ****sergeant's office**

**"I mess up everyday" Zero laid down on the ground then it started to rain. Zero sighed**

**"Here you go Zero" A german shepard put a blanket over him**

**"Thanks Jewl" Jewl smiled at him then laid next to him**

**"You deserve a medal Zero" Zero looked at her curiously **

**"No i don't" Jewl looked at him and smiled**

**"After all you've been put through you might be as well named a wounded soldier" Zero laughed**

* * *

"Zero?" Skye waved a paw in front of him

"Jewl" Zero whispered as a tear fell down his cheek

"Zero, are you okay" Zero shook his head and smiled

"Yea" Skye wasn't convinced

"Zero, you know you can tell me anything you want right" Zero smiled and put a paw on her shoulder

"There's somethings you have to keep to yourself" Skye sighed then smiled

"I have to go Skye i'll see you later" Skye hesitated but let him take off.

* * *

Zero headed for a airbase close by Adventure Bay but it was covered by mountains.

"Unidentified Flying Object, Identify Yourself" Zero heard the radio tower contact his pup tag

"Unit URL 066906" There was a brief silence then the radio called back

"Alright Jester where have you been?" Zero landed and approached the military officer

"Going AWOL soldier" The officer said strictly

"Negative Staff Sergeant" Zero straightened up

"THEN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Zero stayed calm

"I've been moved to a new unit SIR" Staff Sergeant raised a brow

"Identify"

"PAW Patrol SIR!" S.T. laughed

"I knew you'd make it!" Zero sheepishly laughed

"Why are you back here?" Zero looked up towards the barracks

"I'm here to see Jewl" S.T. nodded and let him through

"Hey squirt!" An Austrailian Shepard walked towards Zero while making his way to the barracks

"Hey Jess" Zero said smiling

"I heard you got moved to PAW P." Zero nodded proudly

"I wouldn't say moved but yea" Jess raised a brow

"What do you mean" Zero sighed

"Long story, but where's Jewl?" Jess chuckled

"Well you're going the wrong way, she's at the mess hall" Zero nodded and walked towards the mess hall

"As he reached the doors to the Mess Hall a pup tackled him" Zero groaned

"i missed you so so much Zero" The golden retriever hugged him

"OK AMY PLEASE GET OFF!" Amy let go and smiled warmly at him

"Zero this is Ryder you have to get home, it's getting dark" Zero turned off his pup tag and looked at Amy

"Wait, Ryder, Pup tag, YOU'RE PART OF PAW PATROL!" Zero covered her mouth

"Yes just don't be loud about it" Amy nodded

"I'll visit Jewl another day i have to go home" Amy grabbed his paw

"Can i come please just for a week" Zero smiled at her

"Well see" Zero deployed his wings then turned on the boosters

"Wow, Zero"

"Hold tight Ames" Zero grabbed her waist then took off

* * *

"Where could he be" Ryder kept a lookout on the sky while he waited for Zero

"Hello Ryder?" Ryder grabbed his pup pad

"Zero, you turned off your pup tag WHY?, I don't care just get home"

"Ryder i'm bringing a friend with me, is that fine?" Ryder looked at the pups then they all nodded

"Yep, Ryder out" After 10 minutes they heard Zero land near the pup houses

"Zero! and some pup i don't know" Marshall said as he ran to him

"Guys meet Amy, my really really really close friend" Amy giggled

"I'm his EX" The pups dropped their jaws including Ryder

"You never told us about her Zero" Skye said pointing at Amy

Zero stood infront of Amy "I told you that there were things i couldn't tell you Skye"

"But you could've told me about her" Zero sighed and put his paw on his face in frustration

"Skye the world doesn't revolve around you" Skye felt really hurt, this wasn't the first argument they had but

they were playing around

"It doesn't revolve around you either Zero how can I trust you when you can't even tell me your past, i told you mine" Skye ran into her pup house and closed her door


	10. Time For The Truth To Come Out

The next day, Zero searched for Skye to apologize to her

"Ryder?" Ryder stopped working on his atv then looked at Zero

"Oh hey Zero" Zero looked around then turned to him

"Have you seen Skye?" Ryder patted his head

"Is this about yesterday" Zero nodded

"You should just give her some time to her own" Zero sighed and nodded once more

"Good boy, now go play with the other pups" Zero smiled and shook his head

"I think i'll go sleep" Ryder nodded and continued working on his atv

Zero was about to turn towards the lake but Marshall was standing behind him

"Oh, uh hey Marshall"

"You wanna play?" Zero shook his head

"Are you sure" Zero groaned

"No is No" Zero walked towards the lake

"But" Marshall sighed knowing it was hopeless

When Zero reached his favorite spot near the lake, he laid down and looked at the seagulls and geese playing in the water

'Maybe Skye was right, I keep to much secrets from her, from everyone' Zero sighed as the geese now flew away

* * *

Skye was walking towards Jake's mountain with Everest after they came back from the park

"It' nice to finally talk to someone else that's a girl on the team

Everest laughed "Boys are boys, and they will annoy you"

Skye smiled and looked up at the mountain

"Dont worry were not walking all the way up, let's take a cable car" Everest and her laughed and ran towards the cable car

Once they got inside Skye sat on the seats while Everest stayed sitting near the door

Everest then smirked at her causing Skye to raise a brow

"You know spending that much time with boy, you might have bonded with them"

"What do you mean" Skye hopped off her seat

"I mean that if you a crush on someone" Skye laughed

"Zero is nice but-"

"I didn't say it was Zero" Skye blushed causing Everest to laugh

Then suddenly they heard a snap

"What was that" Skye said slightly panicked

"The cables, they're snapping" Skye looked at her with a worried face

"Call Ryder" Everest said

"I don't have my puptag"

"What Why!" Skye sheepishly smiled

"I got upset and I didn't want to be bothered" Everest groaned and looked out the window

"Ill call Jake" Everest pressed her tag

"HEY EVEREST" Jake yelled through the tag

"Jake can you call Ryder"

"Sorry Ev I dont have coverage over there I cant since im still here in the competition"

Everest hing up then a another cable snapped

"IT'S ZERO!" Skye looked out to see Zero flying towards them

"Hey girls!" He smiled at them

"Get us out here before making jokes" Zero laughed and grabbed Everest

After putting her on the ground he came back for Skye

"Last cable is going to snap soon" Skye jumped towards him

"Ahh your still heavy!" She hit his nose and giggled

"Hey Skye I wanted to say-"

"Apology accepted" Zero smiled then landed

"Well guys I'm going to head home and sleep" Everest walked away snickering

"Bye Eve!" Zero waved at her

Skye breathed in and faced him

"Zero I want to tell you something" Zero looked at her

"Shoot"

"Well Zero I um how do I say this I-"

"Skye?" Now Zero looked at her worriedly

"Zero I like you" Skye covered her mouth and turned

Zero froze still processing what she said

"I like you to Skye" Zero grabbed her paw and moved them from her face

Skye opened her mouth to say something but was interupted when the cable car fell off it's last cable

Zero deployed his wings and grabbed Skye

"We need to get Ryder" Zero flew towards the lookout as he barked at his pup tag

"Hello Ryder here"

"Ryder it's Zero"

"Hey Zero, what's up"

"A cable car on Jake's mountain fell and got stuck on some rocks, but not for long we think it might cause an avalanche"

"Don't worry Zero, no job is too big, no pup is to small" Ryder then pulled out another part of the pup pad and pressed the button to call the pups

* * *

"Can't catch me" Rocky laughed as Marshall chased him then their puptag beeped

"PAW Patrol to the lookout" Rocky stopped causing Marshall to run into him

"Ryder ugh needs us" The pups started to run towards the lookout

"Race Ya" Zuma said as he passed them

"Rocky got up and ran after him and Marshall followed from behind

"Wait for me"

They got to the elevator and went up

"Ready for action *achoo* Ryder sir *achoo*" Chase sneezed

"You ok Chase"

"I can manage sir" Ryder smiled then clicked a button showing Jake's mountain

"Alright pups, one of the cable cars fell off their cables" The pups gasped

"If we don't get the cable car off the mountain it could fall and cause and avalanche, for this job we need Rocky, try to find some materials in your rig to support the cable car while we lift it"

"Green Means Go" Ryder nodded and scrolled to Rubble's puptag

"Rubble i need you to dig out the snow around when we lift it away just in case it's stuck"

"Rubble on the double" Ryder pressed a button that showed Skye

"Skye, when you get your gear, i need you to lift away the cable car, i'm sure Rocky will find you the perfect tool for the job"

"Roger that, Ryder"

"But get there fast Skye because we don't have much time" Skye nodded and cut off

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" Ryder raced to his pole as the pups barked

When Rubble and Rocky got into their rig they saw Zero drop off Skye

"Zero, Skye!" Zuma and Marshall ran to them as they landed

"What happened down there?" Zero took off his gear and shook his body getting snow and water on Zuma

"The cables snapped" They watch Skye as she takes her gear and ran to the slide. When she was gone they looked at Zero

* * *

"Alright, that's it Rocky the cable car is leveled and set" Rocky nodded and backed away as Skye neared in her copter

"Skye i need you to hook the wench onto the cable car and fast, i don't think the platform holding car is going to hold" Skye carefully flew towards the car

and slowly tried to hook it on

"I can't get it Ryder the hole on the car is too narrow i need someone to manually put it in place" Ryder pulled out his pup-pad and pressed a button

"Zero can you grab your pack and fly over here, Skye needs a paw with the hook"

"I'm ready to roll Ryder" Ryder nodded and hung up

"Skye, Zero is on his way!" Skye nodded when suddenly the platform started to crack

"Uh oh, Ryder" Rocky used his rig to keep the platform from collapsing

Zero grabbed the wench and hooked it with the cable car

"Green light!" Zero said signaling Skye. Skye left with the car and Zero landed

"Good job Zero" Ryder scratched the back of his ear

Zero looked smiled

"It's Time


End file.
